


innocence comes

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [111]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: M/M, tattoo!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 3862 - more tattooverse!Gabe/Joe. Fade In/Fade Out: Palo Alto</p>
            </blockquote>





	innocence comes

"You can't lick them off," Joe teased, breathless and restless under Gabe. But he tipped his chin back, his body granting Gabe access.

Gabe kissed down Joe's torso, tasting uninked skin. "Do you think you'd ever get another tattoo?" he asked.

"I don't know. Kevin has. I've thought about it," he admitted. He looked down, heavy-lidded, and smiled. "Any suggestions?"

Gabe winked and mouthed a nipple. "Well, my face has already been done. Can't have the same tattoo as someone else."

"Perish the thought," Joe managed even as he arched up. He was so responsive.

Gabe traced a line along Joe's chest with his lips. "Clouds," he said at last. "Your birds need clouds to hide in when they want to be alone."

"Clouds, huh," Joe said as Gabe worked his way back down, and Gabe knew he was thinking about it. "Yeah. Clouds, yeah."

Gabe nuzzled down Joe's treasure trail and decided to wait until Joe was post-orgasmic before asking if he could come with him when he went to get them done.


End file.
